The Bath
by alexandra-v
Summary: Short episode, Evey takes a bath and all sort of thoughts run through V's mind. This is set after the movie, V survived and they're trying to have a relationship.


Author's note: This is set after the movie, V survived and they're trying to have a relationship. My stories are all set in the background of PEAHopeless V4V stories (google PEAHopeless), since she drafted a universe after the movie where V managed to survive, so my stories are little plotless episodes that happen to the "V and Evey in my head" in between her stories.

**warning: Edith Wharton's "The Age of Innocence" spoilers**

* * *

Carl Orff's "O Fortuna" was fading out through the Shadow Gallery. V was seating on his chair, with Edith Wharton's "The Age of Innocence" in his hands. In the moment the music ended, his ears picked up something… Evey was collecting things… he looked at the clock and smiled, she was getting ready for her bath. She was still humming the strong chords of the song that had been playing. He smiled again, now at the thought that she was there, in his house, singing along to his music, and getting ready to take a bath in his bath tub… it all seemed oh so… familiar, intimate and right… it gave him a fuzzy feeling inside, a feeling of ease… of letting go and (secretly) enjoying the hope of ever being able to join her at this daily routine… He heard her passing from her room to the bathroom, he closed his eyes imagining her undressing in the midst of the steam the hot water had spread through the bathroom, putting one leg inside the tub over its edge, then the other… so gracefully, letting the water run through her body… Oh man, now he needed a bath, a cold one… he tried (he honestly tried, not succeeding though) to shut his imagination down, and concentrate on his book… The part where Newland and Ellen share a carriage and remember how much they love each other and kiss passionately. Well, that's not helping!

When he heard the water stop he couldn't help but imagine her opening the tub's curtain, naked… he knew what she looked like naked… her image would forever be engraved in his mind, driving him crazy at moments like this… when he heard the bathroom's door open, he got up from his seat and pretended to head for his room, just so he could take a look at her.

Evey came out of the bathroom in the tip of her toes with a towel around her body and her wet hair falling down her shoulders and back. He almost lost the strength on his legs… never mind the fact that he had been picturing her, in his mind, just like that for the past 20 minutes, but actually looking at it… was so much more heart-stopping! She was heading to her room and they passed each other in the hall. She smelled of fresh bath soap and shampoo and her towel is... well, small!

He doesn't really keep big towels now, and she often 'forgets' to take her clothes to the bathroom with her, so she 'has' to pass by him in the halls in that figure.

They look at each other and she can't help but draw an innocently naughty smile to him. After all, she knows what she does to him and she likes it and, truth be told, so does he!

His smile, although she can't see it, is one of deep desire and pride. Here she is, in his house, wrapped around his small towel. One of her many attitudes that often spoke of a deep trust in him. She trusted him! And for this he is proud. Here she is, the most beautiful creature he's ever seen, and she's his! His Evey.

She passes by him, brushing a little bit of her elbow in his leather shirt sending a bit of an electric shock through him.

He can't resist it: without thinking, he grabs her by her waist and pulls her gently but firmly to him, dipping his face in her neck. He closes his eyes letting his nose inhale her smell and momentarily his knees weaken.

-- Ohh… I love it when you do that - She says, in a purring voice, tilting her head to the side, enjoying the moment with a pleasure smile on her face - It makes me feel... yours!

-- You are mine! - He replies with a sweet possessive, slightly inquiry tone on his voice, his mouth close to her ear, and tightens the grip of his arm around her waist. His other hand travels to her waist, and slowly down the side of her hip, reaching her bottom's cheek.

Her smile grows and she bits her lower lip. She closes her eyes with a dreamy expression and puts her arms around his neck. He smells of leather and roses. She whispers her faithful reply in his ear – Body and soul, love… Body and soul.


End file.
